theworldofrukhfandomcom-20200215-history
Helado
Helado is Aziz's current Djinn. He is the Djinn of Myths. Appearance Helado takes the form of a tall man with an icy blue, X-shaped mark extending across his face, gray eyes, and long, teal-green hair which reaches his lower back and the trademark blue skin of a djinn. He wears a dark blue chestplate underneath a pale blue kimono, which is connected by two bronze, star-like clips joined by a pale green rope; the kimono also has a dark blue horizontal stripe on either sleeve, has white edges, and is bound at Helado's waist by a long piece of pale green cloth, which acts as a prehensile tail and is tipped with ice. He has a scarf-shaped piece of ice on his shoulders which extends around the back of his neck, and his arms and legs are completely covered in ice. Personality Helado's personality is said to be that of a cool guy's, which is funny because he's an ice djinn. He often makes jokes about Aziz being short for his age whenever he is summoned, saying things like "midget" or "pipsqueak", which tends to get Aziz annoyed. He is the same boat as Aziz being that he hates hot weather and summer but loves cold weather and winter. He also hates being called "Ice-cream". History In his past Helado was of royal blood. He was a king of an unknown kingdom. In his past life he was also best friends with one of his royal guards. Helado, like all the other Djinn, was created by King Solomon from Rukh. He did not spend long in his dungeon before he was captured by Aziz's father. Plot Abilties Ice Generation: Helado can generate and manipulate ice for a variety of purposes. He can create large ice dragons and spears to attack his opponents from afar. He can fire icicles at high speeds from his hands and generate an ice dragon on his tail for long-range attacks and midair combat. Dungeon Capturer Helado's Dungeon Capturer is is Aziz. Metal Vessel Helado's Metal Vessel is Aziz's sword, which Aziz calls Eis (German for Ice). Eis looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue, and sheath dark blue. Eis is quite long, at about 1.6 meters long. This makes it the same height as Aziz. This stops him from wearing it on his hip, as it would drag along the ground which he doesn't want to happen so he wears it on his back. Djinn Equip Aziz is very skilled at using the ability to Djinn Equip. When he activates his Djinn Equip it causes ice to flow from Eis onto Aziz, starting at his right arm, which forms gigantic dragon wings made of ice on his shoulders that reach long enough to be called a cape. Once the shoulders are formed a big dragon's head and neck takes shape in between Aziz's shoulders and has glowing red eyes. When he activates his Djinn Equip he is always in flight due to the size of the dragon wings. Trivia *"Helado" is Spanish for Ice/Ice-cream. Category:Djinn